


People Will Talk

by Missy



Category: HuniePop (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding Through Loathing, Character Development, Developing Relationship, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: People in this town talk, honey.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeiouna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/gifts).



People in this town TALK. When one girl meets another, they dish about the hot guy in their life. Which is how Beli ended up admitting to Nikki, the girl in her IT class that she was seeing this wonderful guy who sounded a lot like the guy who’d charmed Nikki off her extremely reluctant feet. Whom they both spotted with Audrey, Nikki’s best friend, while shopping for sporting gear in the mall for another, unknown woman.

 

They were all pissed off, to say the least. The guy may or may not have ended up with a couple of bruises before mall security intervened.

 

The women convened at a smoothie shop, where Audrey rolled her eyes and yearned for a cigarette as Nikki and Beli discussed their own surprise at their level of anger.

 

“I am so getting my panties back from that jerk,” Nikki said.

 

“Wait, you left your panties with him too?” Beli’s cheeks turned bright pink. Talking about sex was an ordeal for her, let alone knowing that her guy was a liar who’d kept a collection of panties like some kind of perv. Not that she wasn’t a perv, deep down, but at heart she was a romantic. Figuring out that this guy didn’t actually love her at all was actually a heart breaker. 

 

“Of COURSE he took your panties. He’s some kind of freaky serial chick banger!” Audrey said. “What did you think he was going to, mount them on the wall?”

 

“I thought it was a love token,” mumbled Beli.

 

“I just wanted to get out of there as fast as I could,” Nikki admitted. 

 

“I told him to choke on them while he was jerking off,” Audrey shrugged.

 

Beli gasped but Nikki grinned. “I kind of like how she thinks.”

 

“Duh, like always. Whatever,” Audrey grumbled and blushed, and sucked down her double-sweetened banana-strawberry yogurt shake.

 

*** 

 

For a big city, it’s a pretty damn small place. It’s surprisingly natural to bump into one another when doing your laundry, walking in the park, going to the supermarket – normal, everyday stuff. 

 

Audrey and Beli find themselves bumping into each other at the weirdest places; at a tea shop, where Beli taught Audrey how to toss together a hangover fighting blend. At a self-defense course they were both taking to empower themselves (or whatever, in Audrey’s words). A mall, a park and a donut shop. It was as if fate were trying to shove these two very unalike women together. 

 

One day, Beli’s car broke down after her yoga class and Nikki happened to be at the same strip mall buying the latest expansion pack for Tour of Doody. Audrey was in the back seat, trying to score a place in the opening line of this allegedly ‘banging’ new club without success. 

It was she who asked Beli to come with her, purely to see the other woman blush, but Beli responded with surprising enthusiasm to the idea. “We need to get over what that guy did to us. I guess hanging out together might make things a whole lot easier.”

 

“Ugh, forget him,” Audrey laughed. “He’s a total loser. I’m totally not lying to get into your pants. Or whatever.” She flicked her cigarette ash out the window of the car. “See if I care!”

 

“You care,” Nikki said, eyeing her rising blush. 

 

Audrey cursed under her breath as Nikki pulled into the lot of Beli’s building.

 

**** 

 

Beli was noticeably stunning when the two women came to pick her up, dressed in a flowing green dress and with a small matching sequined handbag. Heads turned as she floated through the crowd. Even Nikki noticed – while pretending not to notice, flushed and biting her lip, hating waiting in line in front of all of those people. 

 

By the time they got into the club itself the room was packed. Nikki looked for a quiet corner to hide in with a virgin drink, Beli grabbed her own virgin drink…and Audrey bought vodka and grabbed Beli by the wrist, pulling her onto the dance floor.

 

The music throbbed through the air, and Beli had to grab onto Audrey to avoid being knocked down. Audrey just laughed, grinding her hips into Beli.

 

Even without alcohol in her bloodstream, it was easy to grind back, to dance back.

 

In the corner, Nikki pulled on the collar of her oversized sweater. She wasn’t thinking of what she looked like anymore – she was watching them, how hot Audrey looked with her bright pink lips and her loud dress, how elegant Beli was in her own, softer, way. She wanted to be part of them both, to be one with them both, in a way she’d never been with any woman before.

 

She drifted over to join them, to dance with them, without even a second thought. 

 

When the music broke and they were a tangle of kissing lips and linked arms, “Let’s get out of here before we get arrested for indecent exposure,” Nikki begged.

“You’re such a lameoid,” Audrey complained, but her fingers were laced with Beli’s. 

 

Nikki simply took her other hand and swam through the masses of humanity to the other side of the club.

 

***

 

Beli’s hand drifted over Nikki’s pale curves reverently, feeling her breathe, feeling her muscles shift with every pull of the warm night air. “That was beautiful,” she blushed. 

 

“Yeah…it sort of was,” Nikki said.

 

Audrey puffed a mouthful of smoke out the window, her naked body arranged inelegantly on the pillows so she could actually stick her head out the window without killing any of them. “Ugh, do you have to get sappy?” she complained. 

 

But she was smiling. Nikki could see it.

 

**** 

 

Things changed after that night. Nikki went on club dates with Audrey more willingly, but Audrey also decided to dip her toe into Nikki’s ‘nerd hobbies’. Once she figured out how to trash talk over a headset, she took to gaming like a duck to water.

 

The two of them attended Beli’s yoga sessions, and together they did all sorts of things. The sex was fantastic when it was there – but when it wasn’t there was time to breathe, to consider each other, to be ridiculous and serious and experience all of the horrors and weirdness and joy that being in a relationship entailed. Maybe it was weird, how they’d found one another, but it worked.

 

And maybe love was just like that, anyway. Weird.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to find the tag set but couldn't - since you picked no pairing I decided to go with characters I know were nominated and have some fun! Hope you like!


End file.
